


Ищи меня

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Series: Визуал G - T Dumas Filmz 2020 [3]
Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Fix-It, Romance, Single work, Video, Video Fanfiction, Vidfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Клип по советским "мушкетерам", драма, романс, если Снейп уполз, то миледи - ускакала!11
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Milady Clarick de Winter, d'Artagnan/Milady Clarick de Winter
Series: Визуал G - T Dumas Filmz 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844629
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Ищи меня

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники:  
> \- видео: Д'Артаньян и три мушкетера 1979,  
> \- аудио: Канцлер Ги - Ищи меня.


End file.
